One Step at a Time
by xXTaintedArtistXx
Summary: Gwen is someone who likes to take it slow in a relationship, where as Duncan's more fast-paced, loving to live in the here and now, rough and loud! So...how in the world did that bring them closer? Well, lets take it one step at a time and find out.


**I thought of a random little series on onshots to do originally it was just on bit oneshot oth all the steps, but I think I'll take it chapter by chapter, one step at a time. I just loved the slow building nature of Duncan and Gwen's relationship, but how they both handle a relationship is very different so I decided to do little oneshot's pointing out those little differences as their relationship builds on step at a time.**

* * *

><p><em>Communication is key in a relationship<em>

_If you can't stand each other for more that five minutes, maybe you should rething things. If you can go to ten you're getting warmer. If you can't stand each other for more than thirty minutes then you can atleast have a nice converstaion, if it reaches hours then you have a true friend. Now if times seems to past you by and you start to annoy them back, just to piss them off, then you in fucking love genious!_

* * *

><p><strong>Conversation<strong>

The infernal ringing of the last school bell brings endless herds of teenagers to pour from it educating system as they run don the many rows of marble stair casing. Gwen is amongst this group squirming to get past the first rush of people, she hates the foreign contact with her fellow students and her stomach does multiple leaps as it begins to become uncomfortable. This was the basic life of an anti-social teenager. So she pulls herself aside waiting patiently until the first few waves of high school students had past, then as it dies down she sees him the person she had been meaning to talk to, Duncan.

After school on the staircase was where they had first met, surrounded by multiple clicks of the teenage social life. Occasionally receiving disgusted glances and approving smiles with the intermittent fearful shiver here and there. Gwen had an art project due with him and she deeply hated being paired with the schools bad boy. He was loud, obnoxious, rude and just plain irritating. She honestly wondered how people thought Punks and Goths could stand each other when they favored the exact opposite.

He said his goodbyes to his friends and turned to his new partner with a confident smirk, his chest puffed out as he stood in a proud stance. She of course was the first of the two to speak.

"Hi, my names Gwen and I guess we'll be working together for a few weeks." She stumbled over her words quietly, not really knowing what to say to the strange boy in front of her. Although she also questioned if he'd work with her at all, Duncan had a track record for never really doing his own work or not doing it at all. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her slender waist, nervousness quickly flickering to anger.

"Names Duncan, usually I don't really like doing work, but being paired with a hottie like you makes it a bit more bearable." He stated humorously, Gwen forced herself out of his grasp, scowling at him as she grabbed her bag and supplies fuming as she stomped down the seemingly endless row of stairs.

"We should get started soon so start thinking of some ideas for the project." She yelled back trying to maintain her usual smooth calm, tone of voice as she got further down the stairs. The sun as beginning to set casting an illuminating glow upon the marble staircase, a orange hue building across the sky. He followed behind observing the rhythmic sway of her hips, the motion teasing his boyish hormones. Her figure was a bit thin for his taste and she was a bit flat in the chest department, a devious smile crept across his face as he decided to mess around with her some more.

After all driving women insane was his specialty.

"How 'bout you sprawled out on bed, minus the clothing of course." He yelled back down to her matter-of-factly as if it were a normal thing to say out loud in public. Chuckling as he noticed her trip over a step, stopping as she turned to him with a frustrated huff of her breath. Her pale face doing nothing to disguise the crimson color invading her cheeks.

"Can you get over yourself for five minutes so we can get on top of this project." She scuffed angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. He jumped don on her step, slowly strolling over to her,, curiosity and worry over talking her due to his sudden quiet nature. Face to face he leaned down to her ear to whisper something, his goatee brushing against her cheek as the smell of smoke and alcohol clouded her senses.

"How 'bout we _get over_ to your place so you _get on top_ of this-" he whispered seductively, voice dark and husky with an urgency of lust dancing off every word as he pulled her waist against his groin. She gasped at the feeling and pulled away, her foot losing her balance as she began to fall backwards.

Time seemed to stop…no, more like dramatically slow down

Falling she wondered if she'd die on impact, if the last thing that she'd do was get hit on by her Punk partner. The ember glow of the sky filled the loner with and odd peacefulness as she braced for that mind crushing blow to the back of her skull.

The felling never came

Instead it was as if she went in reverse, the cool breeze stinging her face as she as forced forward. She didn't hit cold, hard steps, but rather the arm tone chest of an annoying delinquent. His heart was beating radically and she couldn't help but question it, they fell together both ending up just laying there in silence groaning in pain until one decided to speak. This time it was Duncan.

"Hey, you alright?" he asks with genuine concern and she wonders where this side of him was hiding. She slowly nods her head and he lets out a sigh of relief, tossing his head back as it makes a small thud sound as it hits a step. Gwen stared back wanting to know if he was alright, her question answered when he lifted his head and looked to her with a smirk, cocky attitude returning as if the events never happened. "So…you always fall for guys like that, or is it just me?" and just like that, with a wiggle of his brow and hearty chuckle he was able to make her laugh. She playfully slaps him across the chest, helping him up afterwards. They walk side by side that day, shoving and poking fun at each other and as Gwen sneaks o few glimpses his way, she honestly can't help the smile that tugs at the corner of her mouth when he catches her. They laughed a lot along the way and she's sincerely never felt her heart feel so light.

In that instant, for the first time, she finally understands why people find him so damn charming.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's the first one, sorry it's so short, but still I hope you all enjoyed and tell me what cha think!:3<strong>


End file.
